


Sam Didn't Know

by here_comes_the_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dead Gabriel, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Nausea, Past Character Death, Pregnant Sam, Sabriel - Freeform, Scared Castiel, Scared Dean, Scared Sam, Sick Sam, Unplanned Pregnancy, graphic birth, the harvelles live, vomitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_comes_the_moose/pseuds/here_comes_the_moose
Summary: Sam had loved Gabriel. He still does. Never stopped.But Gabriel's dead.He died seven months ago and Sam still hasn't been able to deal with it.Dean gets more and more worried as Sam starts getting sick and just not looking well, in addition to being tired all of the time.But one day, when Dean has to pull over because Sam is in an excruciating amount of pain, they find that maybe Gabriel isn't as dead as he seems.





	

"Damn, Sammy you look like crap," Dean says as Sam gets back into the freshly-filled Impala. 

"Shut up Dean," Sam replies, shutting his eyes and resting his head against the window with his arms wrapped around his midsection. He had woken up that morning just feeling awful; his pelvic area hurt, his whole body ached, and he felt like he was going to barf. But most of all, he had probably the worst stomachache he had ever had in his whole life. He was sure if he needed to puke or poop or both, so he had been in the bathroom for thirty minutes back at the motel until Dean came knocking on the door, worrying that Sam had been upset and crying about Gabriel's death again, when Cas had told him that Sam had been in the bathroom for a really long time.

He had felt even worse being in a moving car, and thankfully Cas had noticed his state of discomfort and let him sit in the front, because sitting in the back probably would have made everything worse. In fact, as soon as Dean pulled into the gas station to fill up Baby, Sam had bolted for the bathroom. The awful stench and look of the gas station bathroom had done nothing to help Sam's nausea, and he ended up dry-heaving over the toilet for a good fifteen minutes. When he had finally felt marginally better, he washed his face a bit, even though that did nothing to fix the pale, tired, sweaty look of his face, nor did it fully settle his stomach. 

"Sam."

Sam opens his eyes to see Cas kneeling in front of him, looking concerned. 

"Hey Cas," Sam says. "Where did Dean go?"

"He went to go get some snacks for the road," Cas said. "He also said something about 'Sprite' and 'Pepto' for you. Sam, are you feeling alright? Is this about Gabriel?"

"No, it's fine Cas," Sam says. "'M just not feeling so good."

"Is it your stomach?" Cas asks, eyeing how Sam is clutching his middle.

"Yeah," Sam says weakly as another cramp rips through his tummy. "Must have been something I ate."

"That can't be, we all ate the same thing, and neither Dean nor myself are indisposed," Cas says, tilting his head.

"Yeah, well Dean's always eating that fried crap, so he's probably immune to it," Sam says. "I, on the other hand, probably overdid it. Here, Cas, you can sit in the front, I think I'm gonna lie down in the back."

"Oh, alright," Cas says as Sam gets out of the passenger seat. However, Cas immediately rushes to Sam's side when the taller man suddenly doubles over in pain while opening the back door. 

"Whoa, whoa, Sammy!" yells Dean, who just came out of the gas station holding the bags. "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"Just a cramp," Sam says, trying to brush it off. It wasn't just a cramp; it felt as if someone had stabbed him in his middle and twisted the knife. "Damn, my back hurts. But I'm fine now."

"Okay, Sammy, just lie down," Dean says, helping him lie down in the backseat. "If anything happens, just tell me okay? And if you feel like you're gonna puke, let me know. Here I got you some medicine and Sprite"

Sam just nodded before taking the pink liquid with the Sprite and curling into a ball around his stomach. Within five minutes of them driving off, he was asleep.

\--------

The trio had been driving for two hours and were somewhere in Nebraska. Sam was currently still knocked out in the backseat and Dean and Cas were listening to some music while holding hands, checking to see how Sam was doing every few minutes.

"Could it be appendicitis?" Cas asks. 

"Nah, first of all, he hasn't puked, and most importantly he already got his appendix out when he was ten," Dean says. "He probably just caught a bug or something."

However, just as Cas was about to say something, there was a loud groan from the backseat. Cas and Dean both turn around to see that thankfully Sam is still asleep, but he appears to be in a great amount of pain, with his face scrunched up and how he's clutching his middle. 

"Dean," Cas says, "we should probably stop somewhere until this passes." 

"Hate to say this, but we're about two hours out in the middle of nowhere," Dean says, frowning. "It's okay, if he needs to do anything, we can just pull over."

Suddenly the couple hear an even louder, and more pained groan from the backseat. Sam is awake now and he abruptly sits up and taps Dean on the shoulder. 

"Ugh, Dean, we need to pull over," Sam groans. Sam looks even worse than he looked earlier. His hair is damp with sweat, his face is as white as a sheet of paper, and he has dark bags under his eyes. Dean immediately pulls over to the side of the road and lets Sam out. Sam quickly covers his mouth and runs behind some bushes. Cas and Dean once as they hear the awful retching and choking sounds that Sam is making, followed by something gross hitting the floor. Sam then reappears after ten minutes, looking even worse still than before.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean says softly. "You feel any better?"

"No-o, I still feel- _AGH_!" Sam screeches, doubling over and clutching his stomach, tears springing to his eyes from the awful pain.

"Dean, what's happening to me?" Sam asks in a broken, scared voice.

"I don't know, Sammy," Dean says sadly. "But it looks like you've caught something nasty. C'mon let's get you in the car and hopefully you can sleep it off."

Dean and Cas hold Sam's arms and begin to lead him back into Baby, when suddenly Sam feels his pants get extremely wet.

" _DEAN_!" Sam screams in a high-pitched tone, fearing the worst. "DEAN I'M BLEEDING!"

Dean and Cas settle Sam into the backseat and Dean goes to check what's going on. Cas lets Sam, who's crying that he's dying, grip his hand. Dean swallows hard before removing his brother's jeans. However, he is not greeted by blood.

It's fucking _water_ or some shit.

"Oh my father," Cas gasps as he sees Sam's pants covered in clear fluid. "Sam, I believe you're about to give birth. It's very rare, but Gabriel _was_ an archangel, so I guess anything-"

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sam screams. "I'M GIVING BIRTH! OH GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"Sam, hey, it's okay, you'll be okay," Dean says, even though he's not so sure himself. There's no telling _what's_ about to come out of Sam, or if he'll survive. Dean has no clue how to deliver a _human_ baby, let alone some archangel hybrid.

Sam is about to say something sassy to Dean, but another contraction hits and he just yells and groans, squeezing Cas' hand.

"Dean, it would be wise for us to switch places, as you know nothing about childbirth, whereas I have delivered several human and other babies," Cas says, moving from his spot next to Sam. "Just let him squeeze your hand, he's in a lot of pain. And also, I'll need scissors, a string, and two blankets."

Dean just nods before getting the supplies from the trunk and returning to his boyfriend and brother. He sits next to Sam, who has just experienced another contraction and says, "Hey, Sammy, how you feeling?" 

"Shut the fuck up, Dean," Sam groans through gritted teeth. "AGHHHHHH!"

"Sam, I'm going to remove your underwear now, so that I can see where the baby is," Cas says, after putting the blanket over Sam's legs. Sam nods as a tear slips down his cheek.

"I'm scared, De," Sam whispers. "I didn't even know I was _pregnant_. What if I hurt the baby?"

Dean doesn't say anything at first, since he doesn't even know if the baby will be healthy, but then he just says, "Hey, it'll be okay. You didn't drink, and you always eat healthy, and you haven't gotten any serious injuries, so we can just tackle that when we get there, okay?"

"Okay, Sam, you're almost eight centimeters dilated," Cas says.

Sam is about to thank Cas and Dean for helping him out, when he suddenly feels awful. His whole body feels extremely hot, but he starts shivering, he feels lightheaded, and he feels like he's going to puke again.

"Hey, hey Sammy!" Dean shouts, lightly slapping Sam's face as his eyes begin to roll back. "Hey, don't you leave me now. Stay with me, Sammy." Dean then takes a small container of holy water and splashes it in Sam's face.

The cool water makes Sam come to, only for him to turn to the side and throw up on Dean as he feels the worst pain he has ever felt in his life. It feels like his insides are being ripped apart, like every bone in his body is breaking. He screams the loudest he ever has in his whole life. Dean feels him physically shaking and is worried that maybe Sam might die when he looks over the blanket and sees all of the blood and gushy stuff coming out of his brother. Dean swallows hard and looks away.

Dean nearly jumps out of the chair when there's a knock on the window. He turns and sighs with relief when he sees it's only Jo and Ellen. He gets out of the car.

"Told you it was them, Jo," Ellen says. "Dean, what's the matter with you? You look like you're in shock."

"Sam... Gabriel... birth...," Dean stutters. "Please help."

"Well, we can't help unless you tell us what's going on," Jo chuckles.

"Just...look," Dean says, opening the car door to reveal Sam screaming at Cas that he needs to push. "Sam's giving birth to Gabriel's kid."

"Damn," Jo and Ellen say at the same time.

"Well," Ellen says, rolling up her sleeves, "let me help you boys deliver this baby." Ellen then climbs into the footwell next to Cas and says, "Hey, Sam. I'm going to help you with the rest of the birth, okay sweety? Okay, so the baby's crowning and they have a lot of hair from the looks of it. So the worst part, the transition, is over. Okay, now on three, I'm going to need to you to put your head against your chest and push. Okay? One. Two. _Three!_ "

Sam grunts and pushes down hard for ten seconds until Ellen tells him to take a break. 

"Okay, Sam, the baby's head is almost out," Ellen says. "Same as before. One. Two. _Three!_ "

Sam gives another mighty push and Ellen stops him, saying, "Okay, you need to go slower now to get out the shoulders, okay? One. Two. _Three!_ " 

Sam screams as he pushes out his baby's shoulder. If he thought it felt like his body was being ripped apart before, _now_ it definitely was a concern of his. And then, with one last push, his new baby slid into the world, in the backseat of his brother's Impala.

"It's a girl!" Ellen cheers as she ties off the umbilical cord and Cas cuts it as the small newborn screams and flails in her blood-covered arms. Sam slumps back in the seat and Dean pats him on the back.

"Good job, Sammy," Dean says, beaming as Jo wraps his niece in a blanket and hands her to Sam, who has tears streaming down his smiling, exhausted, sweat-covered face.

Sam winces as he feels another contraction. "Ugh, what is that? Is it another baby?"

"It's okay, just push," Ellen says. "It's only the placenta." Sam nods in understanding and pushes it out. "Do you want to keep it?" Ellen asks. Sam shakes his head.

Sam smiles down at the small bundle in his arms. She looks just like Gabriel and Sam feels tears coming down his face. 

"Gabriella.

"What?" Dean asks.

"It's her name," Sam replies. "Gabriella Miracle Winchester."


End file.
